


Nap Time

by snufflyphoenix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is good at dealing with her ridiculous friends, But also they're being ridiculous, Gen, Grown men being ridiculous because they're tired and cranky, Like I get it, Mom Ana Amari, She has a kid she can handle them, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflyphoenix/pseuds/snufflyphoenix
Summary: Jack and Gabriel are tired and cranky and have not stopped arguing for ages.Ana has had just about enough.





	Nap Time

“You don’t get to do this again, Gabe, I’ve had it!”

“I’m telling you, I’m not letting you do this. I have to put my foot down somewhere.”

“As if you ever stop causing me problems; if it’s not one thing that’s not right for you, it’s something else!”

“Oh, please, Mister ‘I’m The Commander And Must Be Obeyed’. Nothing is ever good enough for you, and I’ve had just about enough of this-”

“That’s bullshit. That’s just- Y’know what, I can’t even-”

“Finish a sentence?” 

“Oh, fuck you!”

Reinhardt carefully moved around the two squabbling men, raising an eyebrow at Ana as he sat down next to her. “What’s happening?” He asked, gratefully accepting the cup of tea she passed him. 

“Gabriel and Jack are arguing.” She said, not taking her eyes off them as she sipped her tea.

Reinhardt blew lightly on his, frowning as he followed her gaze. “It sounds serious.”

“They’re very good actors.” She set her teacup down, sitting back in her chair as she picks up her sidearm that lay on the table, checking the darts inside. “It’s about a biscuit.”

“They… what?” He blinked at Ana. “A biscuit? I heard them from upstairs!”

“Mhm.” She stood up, dart gun in hand. “One moment.” She told Reinhardt and made her way over to the two men who looked ready to come to blows at any moment. 

“That is enough!” She said firmly, cutting them both off with a steely look. She had had more than enough practice with Fareeha being cranky to have got a few techniques down but she had a feeling that these two might take a bit more oomph.

“Stay out of this, Ana, this is between me and Morrison.” Gabriel glared at Jack, his jaw set. 

“It stopped being just between the two of you when the rest of the base started being able to hear you - and over a biscuit?” Ana said incredulously. “You’re both being ridiculous.”

“It’s not just the biscuit; it’s about what the biscuit represents.” 

Jack looked so serious Ana almost burst out laughing. Raising an eyebrow, she took the solitary biscuit in her hand. She looked at it consideringly for a moment. It was a very nice biscuit, she had to admit. Whenever they got them on base, there would be squabbles about who got the last one - caramel wafers were a favourite of many - but they usually lasted a minute at most. This charade had lasted half an hour. Enough was enough.

After one last look at it, she shrugged and tossed it to Reinhardt, who caught it with a grin at the aghast looks on Jack and Gabriel’s faces as he dunked it in his tea and popped it into his mouth. 

“Ana… You don’t know what you’ve done.” Jack said lowly, having recovered slightly from the trauma. 

“That biscuit-” Gabriel began.

“Was just a biscuit. There will be more when we next get a shipment.” She says matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. “For now, I suggest the both of you calm down and get some rest. You have been awake for far too long, that is why the biscuit matters so much.”

“We’re not children. We don’t need to take a nap.” Gabriel frowned deeply. 

“Perhaps not but even adults need their rest. Or people tend to get… irritable.” She raised her eyebrow at them. “I have to insist you go to bed. 30 hour shifts are not good for you. Or do I have to get Dr Ziegler?” 

“That won’t be necessary but feel free to waste her time - she will tell you the same as us. We don’t need to rest, you’re being ridiculous- He was being unreasonable, I had to retaliate--...” 

Jack stopped ranting at the sleep dart gun pointed steadfastly at his chest. All eyes on her, she tilted her head, eyebrow still raised. “Morrison. Your eyes are red and the bags under your eyes could carry enough supplies to last Overwatch for months. You need rest.” 

“Ana, I really think-”

He cut himself off with a snore as he hit the floor, Ana now turning it to Gabriel who held his hands up sheepishly. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Amari. I’m going.” He told her, glancing at his friend who was now fast asleep. 

Ana smiled, putting the sidearm back on her belt. “Good. Take him with you, would you? I’d hate for him to wake up with a sore back.”

Composedly sitting back down, she watched Gabriel carry his friend to the bunks and once they were out of sight, Reinhardt’s laughter shook the table. 

“That was brilliant!” He exclaimed, only grimacing faintly when he sloshed tea onto his lap. “I don’t know why I never thought of that before.”

“You know I wouldn’t unless I thought it necessary - but they were dead on their feet and getting unreasonable, I had to do something.” She shrugged, picking her own teacup back up. “Perhaps now we will get some peace and quiet.” 

“Ah, I doubt it.” Reinhardt chortled, leaning back in his seat. “It’s never quiet around here. But at least we have you, otherwise where would we be?”

“Much tireder, I do believe.” She laughed herself. “After all, apparently you all need someone to tuck you in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of silliness that was written at 2am because I want biscuits and I love Ana. Her instantly making people fall asleep, I realised, could also have practical applications when her teammates are getting a bit past their bedtime and it shows, so here you go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
